Stickbots
The Stickbots and their Creators are supporting antagonists in The Stickworld. They are robots that are made to be killing machines. They use a variety of weapons such as impaling arms, arm guns, and magic bullet launchers. Strangely, no stickbot has been mass-produced. The Cliff 5 A weak version appears in The Cliff 5. It murders a few stickmen. It walks towards the edge using it's extendable legs. A stickman with a very heavy and very powerful and very large gun destroys it's head, killing it The Stickworld Part 1 A Stickbot appears in The Stickworld Part One.It loses one part of it's extendable left arm fighting a rookie magician. It kills the rookie magician only to be crippled and killed by an intermediate magician. The Stickworld Part 2 Mike stands near the cliff when a newer Stickbot jumps down and attacks him. When it starts to cross the cliff, it knocks down a few of the rocks. One of these rocks comes down on it and fatally crushes it, destroying the robot. The Stickworld Part 3 The Stickbot appears at a cliff with a fort in the center. The men guarding the fort, attack it, only to be killed by the rocket-spikes. It proceeds to jump onto the roof of the fort but it is thrown off the roof by a beginner force magician. The fall possibly kills it dead but when Mike arrives, it climbs the cliff and escapes. It reappeared in part 12 and got destroyed by a Legend Magician. It got avenged when the new Shadow Magician destroyed the Legend Magician. The Stickworld Part 4 A fire magician arrives at a now frozen cliff.A Stickbot follows behind it and tries to attack it with it's built in laser beam, intending to destroy the fire magician. But the fire magician has other plans. He uses his fire to go down the laser beam and disintegrates the Stickbot, killing it. The Stickworld Part 7 An improved and brand new MP (Magic Prototype) Stickbot appears. It battles Mike and an Expert Magician, using it's magic. Mike and the Expert Magician team up and blast it apart, killing it. The Stickworld Part 9 Mike leaves to retrieve The Book of Souls. In his absence, the new Magic Prototype attacks a Master Magician. In the battle, it gains significant damage including loss of both arms. The Master Magician knocks it down onto the cliff they are battling on. The Master Magician then proceeds to finish it off via a swift blast to the face, killing it instantly. The Stickworld Part 10 After hearing of Mike's approach, The Boss asks a computer to deploy the new stickbot. It attacks Mike. It outclasses Mike and almost beats him, but Mister Sheep obliterates and kills it with his Magic Charge unique ability. The Stickworld Part 12 After the assistant informs the scientist ("the creator" on this wiki) about the Serpent's approach to his castle, he tells a computer to send out the latest stickbot to fight it. It shoots purple magic blasts at the serpent, then, when the serpent tries to eat it, it jumps on its head and is taken up to the sky. It shoots some magic blasts at the serpent's head but is knocked off and is melted by the Serpent's acid. It is avenged when the Boss destroys the Serpent with a single punch (He did the same thing in part 11 to a Legend Magician after it tried to assassinate him). The Stickbot V4 from part three also appeared but it got destroyed by a legend magician. The Stickworld part thirteen The new Stickbot was seen being completed by The Boss. Later, the Elder Serpent approached the castle, seeking revenge on his kin. The Stickbot was sent out to defeat it. The Stickbot attacked the Elder Serpent but he destroyed it easily. The Stickworld part 15 No Stickbot appears in this part, though the supposed ultimate magic Stickbot appears at the end when Big Brother declares that he will pilot it. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-20 at 8.39.28 AM.png|The Creators Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 1.48.35 PM.png|The Stickbot in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.14.42 PM.png|The Stickbot's death in The Cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.16.27 PM.png|The Stickbot in The Stickworld Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.17.36 PM.png|The Stickbot's death in The Stickworld Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.19.38 PM.png|The Stickbot in The Stickworld 2 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.20.46 PM.png|The Stickbot's death in The Stickworld 2 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.21.59 PM.png|The Stickbot in The Stickworld 3 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.22.55 PM.png|The Stickbot escaping the cliff in The Stickworld 3 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.24.59 PM.png|The Stickbot in The Stickworld 4 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.25.15 PM.png|The Stickbot is burned to death by the fire magician in The Stickworld 4 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.28.45 PM.png|The Magic Prototype Stickbot fighting Mike and the Expert Magician in The Stickworld 7 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.29.37 PM.png|The Magic Protoype Stickbot is blasted apart by Mike's and the Expert Magician's magic in The Stickworld 7 Screenshot 2019-06-22 at 1.47.12 PM.png|The MP Stickbot in The Stickworld part 9: The Reward Screen Shot 2019-07-28 at 5.43.39 PM.png|The Magic Stickbot prototype 2 after being destroyed by a master magician. Magic Stickbot (v8).png|The new Magic Stickbot in the Stickworld part 10 Screenshot 2019-08-16 at 20.57.57.png|The MP Stickbot VS Mike Screenshot 2019-08-16 at 20.59.16.png|The MP Stickbot's final moments Screenshot 2019-08-16 at 20.58.55.png|The MP Stickbot is destroyed Magic sticbot v2 (v9).png|The new magic stickbot v2 in the stickworld 12 Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 5.19.58 PM.png|The Magic Stickbot v2 vs The serpent Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 5.20.22 PM.png|The Magic Stickbot v2's last moment Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 5.21.13 PM.png|The Stickbot v2's death after losing to the serpent Screen Shot 2019-10-18 at 8.12.31 PM.png|The stickbot v4 in the stickworld 12 after escaping Screen Shot 2019-10-19 at 5.36.56 PM.png|The stickbot v4's death after being killed by a legend magician mummy.PNG|The Magic Stickbot gets completed by The Boss daddy.PNG|The Magic Stickbot facing the Elder Serpent dix.PNG|The Elder Serpent destroys the Magic Stickbot 96.PNG|The ultimate magic Stickbot